


Elemental Battlefront (on hold)

by PickleTheJar



Category: Elemental battlefront
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dead People, Elemental Magic, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Help, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Injury, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleTheJar/pseuds/PickleTheJar
Summary: WARNING: This story will contain blood and gore type things. If you don't want to read that, then you can skip this story over. Death will be involved.Every year, four children are chosen from each district. two males and two females are picked. One male and female have elemental abilities that correspond to their own district. Those children are sent to fight in the Elemental Battlefront. No one really remembers why they have to fight but it has become a tradition that no one will escape from. So, who will be chosen for the 100th annual Battlefront? And who will be the victor?And now I realize that I stink at descriptions. Anyways, this is going to be based on The Hunger Games. If you haven't read the book or watched the movie, some of this might not make sense. I put my own small twist on the story as well (the elements). This is my first actual story so bear with me here. Also, I actually wrote this as a script for me and my friends, so I have a lot of the plot ready to go. I just need to actually write it in story form. I hope you enjoy the book !Also, there will be some inside jokes from me and my friends because this was originally made as a script for us. Some characters are based on them. Enjoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Important info

Important Information

A lot of events in this script are based on the Hunger Games

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

District 1- fire

District 2- water

District 3- nature

District 4- electricity

District 5- wind

District 6- darkness

District 7- ice

District 8- Light

District 9- space

District 10- time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When a child turns 3, they are to be tested to see if they have elemental powers or not. The element the child would have will be the same as the district's corresponding element. (for example, district 1's is fire so if the child was born in district 1, it would have fire powers). In all, there are 10 districts. Each year, an Elemental Battlefront takes place. 4 children, aging from 13-18 will participate. After tested, you are sent home to meet family, friends, and receive an education. When you turn 5, you begin to learn how to use your powers. At age 10, you start training for battle with the powers. Those who don't have powers only learn the basics of weapons and how to use them when they are 5. They also receive battle training at age 10. Once you turn 13, you are entered to participate in the elemental battle. Every year, 1 month before the event, two males and two females are chosen randomly from a glass ball that represents their district. One male and female has elemental powers, the other male and female do not. During the battle, the goal is to be the last one standing. Many will use their elements to help them along the way which gives the ones who don't have an element a disadvantage. Once all but one has died, the battle is over and the person's injuries are treated. They will not partake in another Elemental Battlefront again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
extra information- strengths and other information  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fire-  
Strength- mostly immune to fire  
Other information- Person can use the element to warm up, but only for a short time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Water-  
Strength- Can hold breath for a long time  
Other information- While the person can hold their breath for a long time, they still need oxygen after a certain period of time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nature-  
Strength- Knows different plants and animals  
Other information- The person is taught early on different types of plants and animals and what is safe to eat. They do not know all plants though, only ones in their district.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Electricity  
Strength- Can power something for a short period of time  
Other Information- The person can give life back to batteries or can power a flashlight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wind-  
Strength- Person is able to withstand strong winds and storms  
Other information- Player can hover above the ground just slightly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darkness-  
Strength- Night Vision  
Other information- Can go without sleeping for long periods of time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ice  
Strength- Can withstand cold temperatures

Other information- Can cool self off for short periods of time, freeze objects  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Light-  
Strength- Can look directly at sun  
Other information- Can light up the area for short periods of time, can move the sun at a slow rate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Space-  
Strength- Can see different parts of the world (visions)  
Other information- senses movement, can move the moon at a slow rate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time-  
Strengths- Can freeze time for 5 seconds  
Other information- Can easily tell the time by looking at the sun, great at timing things  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **oof this prologue thing is all over the place. If something doesn't make sense, please tell me. I can clear it up for you! I will hopefully get to writing the first part soon! Have a great day/night! :D**
> 
> **~Pickle**
> 
> **[WC: 713]**


	2. Chapter 1: That Day

**Chapter 1-**  
**[Iclyn POV]  
** I don’t remember a lot about my father. People always said how caring he was, how much I acted like him. I have very few memories of him but they are buried deep inside my mind. The one that I remember clearly is filled with tears and sadness. The memory that changed my whole family, both in good and bad ways. 

_I was standing next to my twin, Adam, as I was standing on the tips of my toes as an attempt to see over the crowd of people. I was finally able to look over a few heads and saw many other people standing around, some were my age while others were older. I found my parents standing next to each other, whispering things to each other. My toes started to burn from all my weight being shifted onto them. I quickly put my heels to the ground, making the burning feeling subside. I took a glance at my brother and saw that he had a concerned, yet curious expression on his face._

__

_I slightly poked his cheek as I questioned, “Why the face Adam? Do you know what’s going on?” Adam’s gaze softened as he looked at me but I could still see the same emotions painted on his face from when I saw him a few seconds prior._

__

_Seeing my own concerned and confused expression, Adam slightly chuckled before returning to a more serious face. “Well uh,” he started to explain before we heard a woman speaking over a microphone._

__

__

__

_“Hello everyone! Welcome to the annual selection!” the woman begins as she claps her hands together. She continues, “As you know, this is the 90th annual Elemental Battlefront. Every 10th battlefront, the Primes (they are the ones in charge. They are like the Capitol) can change the rules any way they want. You already know what they decided to do this year but I wanted to remind everyone. This year, we are changing the age limit from 18 to 25. This year is going to be fun!” I look around with an even more confused expression. No one seemed excited at all. Instead, many seemed nervous. A few were balling their hands into fists, making them turn white. Others were looking around, avoiding the sight of the stage altogether. I looked over at Adam who was biting his lip. I grabbed his hand with my own and squeezed it reassuringly. He looked at me as he seemed to calm down a bit. I had no idea why Adam was so nervous but I felt obligated to help him. I perk up as I hear a familiar name being called._

____

__

____

_“-William Wanigin.” the woman says while holding up a small strip of white paper. I stand on my tippy toes as I see my father being forcefully pulled by the battlefronteers (the battlefronteers are basically peacekeepers) to the stage. I feel myself leaving the crowd to go after my dad but was pulled back by Adam. I escape from his grasp and push past the crowd of people. I peek around the corner with tears filling my eyes as I cried out, “Daddy!”_

_____ _

__

_____ _

_My father looks up frantically as I could see him mouth my name, pleading me to not do anything. I stare at him as tears continue welling up in my eyes. I feel pain shoot up my left arm as a battlefronteer tightly grips it, pulling me away from my dad. I hear Adam come up behind me as he mumbles something to the battlefronteer. I slowly get pulled back into the crowd but I didn’t even notice because all I could see was the panicked look my father gave me. That was the last time I saw my father._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_Two years later, I was walking past my family’s living room when I saw a familiar face out of the corner of my eye. It was my father’s. I looked towards the TV, where I heard the sound. I saw my mother sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Not knowing what else to do, I grab her hand and squeeze it. She glanced up at me and my eyes met with her bloodshot red ones from her crying. Her eyes were wide and I realized why as I looked at the TV. I silently sat beside her as I watched the TV._

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_“Momma,” I start. I look over to her and see her gesture at me to continue. “Is this where Daddy was taken to?” I asked, almost a whisper. I glanced over at Momma who had tears falling down her face. I could tell she was struggling to contain them. “Punkin’...”, she began before she was interrupted by a cannon shot. I felt the grip on my hand get tighter as I slowly looked at the TV only to see my father. His already bruised body was covered in blood. Although I could barely see it, his eyes were glazed over, showing no signs of life. I saw another guy, someone I didn’t recognize, chuckle as they pulled out a knife lodged into my dad’s chest. I felt my face pale as I stared at the TV._

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_“W-was that Daddy? Is this why he hasn’t come home?”, I choked out as I could already feel tears threatening to spill._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Momma let out a shaky sigh as she answered me, “Yes Iclyn, your father is gone and he won’t come back.” I stared at her as she barely managed to choke out the last words. I attempt to smile as I shakily respond, my voice quivering, “Remember what Daddy said, Momma? That day, he told me and Adam to stay strong for him, and for you. He told us that we could do great things in the future. He always knew what to say… but did he know that he would be taken?”_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You’re right Punkin’,” I felt tears run down my face as I heard the nickname my father had given me. I could feel her gaze switch over to me, “Iclyn. Your father may be gone but... I can still see him in you”_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write. I had to fix some plot holes and such. I also had to figure out how to transition from when Iclyn was 5 to when she was 7. It was starting to give me a headache but I am glad I pulled through! I am happy with this chapter and can't wait to see what you guys think! I had fun writing this when I wasn't fixing the plot! Have a nice day/night!  
> ~ Pickle  
> [WC: 1229]  
> [Time taken to write: 1.5 hours]  
> The stuff that is going on right now is happening in the past so I am italicizing it. Once I get to the present, it will go back to normal! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Magic Mishaps

**Chapter 2**  
It's been 5 years since I lost my dad. 5 years since I saw him being taken away from me. As I walk outside and towards the woods, I start to feel anger bubble up inside of me. I look down at my palm as I make it into a fist, turning my knuckles white. Out of frustration, I release some ice, which freezes the tree I was aiming at. I look back up to the tree as it glistens in the sun, swirls of smoke come off of it as it begins to melt. I slowly walk up to the tree and put my right hand on the frozen portion of the trunk, surprised by the sudden feeling of cool against my palm. 

I quickly remove my hand only to find that it was trembling. I turn it over and gasp at the sight. My right palm was covered in ice crystals, light blue specks dotted my fingertips. My breathing hitched as I saw the blue specks steadily travel towards my wrist. I quietly wonder why I couldn't feel anything until I remember that ice didn't affect me as it would people from other districts. I clutch my wrist with my left hand as the specks continue to spread. I start to mentally panic as I begin to feel pain. _What is this? What's going on with my hand?_ , I think to myself.

"Iclyn?"

My eyes widen as I hear my twin brother Adam calling for me. I clutch my wrist tighter, wincing as the pain gradually starts to get worse. I turn around to face my brother and saw his confused expression turn into a worried one as he catches sight of my arm, which now had ice crystals and blue specks running halfway up my right arm. 

Adam sighs as he carefully put his hand on my shoulder, "We just turned 10 and you're already overusing and losing control of your magic huh?" he quietly said as a small smile appears on his face. "Come on, let's get you back home to see what we have to do to fix you up," he adds as he guides me back towards our house.

**(Time skip)**

I sigh to myself as I play with my light brown hair. I had to stay in the medical ward to give my arm time to heal. I had been in the ward for about 3 days now and I was feeling bored. I felt fine, in fact, I was fine. I just had to stay in the ward just in case the specks started to spread again. I drag my hands down my face and groan. _Why did I have to lose control? Why did this just happen now? Will it happen again?_ I quickly shook my head. _No. I won't lose control again. That's what training is for._ I froze as I remember training. I was supposed to start training in a few days. I set my panic aside as I heard the door click open and saw my mother walk in. 

"I brought you some food Punkin'. It's not my food but I'm sure it's tasty!", my mom said with a knowing smile. 

I respond with a small smile back as I start to eat my soup. "Mom", I began, "When do I get out of here? I'm supposed to start training soon." I finish as I put another spoonful of soup into my mouth.

Her grin widens as she answers my question, "The nurses said you could leave tomorrow morning after they check you one last time. Your friends have already come by many times to check on you."  
I chuckle, "Colden and Lumi? I expected Lumi but Colden? I always thought he was closer to Adam!" My mom let out a small laugh as she hugs me.

"I'm glad you're alright Iclyn. I don't know what I'd do without you.", she whispers, her words shaking slightly. We suddenly heard the door creak open making me and my mom jump apart. Adam stood in the doorway, behind him were Lumi and Colden. Lumi instantly runs over me and pulls me into a hug. I slightly choke because I was being smothered by her shorter, almost white, blonde hair. Noticing my struggle, Colden clears his throat, causing Lumi to pull away.

Colden walks up to me and awkwardly pats my shoulder. After doing so, he spoke up, "So, how are you? And for goodness sake, tell me the truth." I slightly chuckle as I instinctively grab my wrist, slightly surprised by the newfound roughness of it. I glance down at it to see small scars traveling down my forearm. Colden follows my gaze as I trace the scars. 

"...Iclyn?" I quickly look up as I heard Colden's voice. My face heats up with embarrassment as I remember that I basically ignored his question.

"I- uh sorry." I started before I took a deep breath and continued, "Honestly, I feel fine. The doctor said I could go home tomorrow after one final check-up so I am happy about that. I have been really bored though. You guys are the only people besides family and doctors that have come to see me." I subconsciously start to play with my own hair, as it was a nervous habit of mine that I had acquired a few years prior.

Colden nods, before stepping back to let Lumi take his place. She immediately grabs Iclyn's right arm, examining it carefully. Once satisfied, she let go and sighs heavily.

"Geez Iclyn, you should be more careful. It didn't hurt this time but it could the next. Promise me that you won't let this happen again okay?" Lumi said with a small quiver in her voice. 

I look at my friend, confused as I ask, "What do you mean? It only hurt my arm. Why are you guys so worried?" Adam walks closer, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Iclyn, the ice, while you barely felt pain, was hurting your body badly. I think that's reason enough to be worried.", he finishes. I sigh, as I lean my back against the wall. _They were right. They have every right to be worried. I guess I just didn't think of how bad it actually was because I was barely feeling anything._ After a few more seconds in thought, I sit back up and only nod.

"Yeah you're right," I began as I look at Adam, "You're right like you always are Adam. What I would give for you to be wrong for once." I grin at my last comment. My smile only grew as I hear Adam chuckle before humming in agreement. I suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness come over me, making my eyes feel heavy and hard to keep open.

My mom immediately pushes everyone out of the room so I could get some much-needed sleep. The last thing I remember is my mom closing the door before my eyes close for the night.

**(Time skip lol)**

It had been a few days since I was released from the medical ward and I was really glad to be free from the place. Our training is supposed to begin today and I can't help but feel excited. As I walk along the path to our school, I can't help but notice people staring at my scarred arm. I grab onto it with my other left hand as if hiding it would stop the people from staring. Adam, who was walking beside me, grabs my hand and squeezes it. I smile at him gratefully as he simply nods with a small smile.  


I heard footsteps behind us. As I turn around to see who it was, I see Lumi and Colden attempting to catch up to us. I slow down to a stop to give the two a chance to catch their breath.  


"You guys are so slow," Adam states while smacking Colden's back. I giggle as Colden starts to tackle Adam. Lumi came up to them and broke them apart as they began to laugh.

"Honestly you two act like children sometimes. If you keep this up, we're going to be late. My sister told me that Mrs. Frone doesn't like it when her students are tardy." Lumi claims as she begins to walk towards the school. I make a face at the boys as I quickly follow behind Lumi. I hear more rushed footsteps behind us as the two follow behind us and into the school. As we walk passed students from our class, we nod to them in acknowledgment.  


After getting lost several times, we finally make it to the lecture hall. The four of us find some empty seats and silently wait for our next instructions. While waiting, we notice a taller woman that is wearing a light blue cloak, which I assume is Mrs. Frone. She had untamed shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair that seems to be everywhere. I catch sight of her icy green gaze as she looks around the classroom. She facepalms and shakes her head, probably muttering about some kids being late. After a few more minutes, Mrs. Frone slams her hand against her desk, grabbing the attention of every student in the room. 

She slightly chuckles as she utters, "Works every time." Mrs. Frone's face fell back into a frown as she began to explain how training would work. 

"Hello, class. As you are aware, I am Mrs. Frone. I am going to teach all of you that have elements which seems to be the majority of this class." she pauses as a brunette haired man walks up beside her. He seems much nicer than Mrs. Frone but I couldn't be sure. Maybe it’s the slight twinkle he has in his dark blue eyes? Or maybe it’s his short stature?

My thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Frone spoke up, "This is my husband, Mr. Frone. He will be teaching all of you who don't have elements. I would like all of the students who don't have powers to stand and follow Mr. Frone." The students who didn't have powers get up and follow Mr. Frone. Before leaving, Adam and Colden wave goodbye to us. 

After all the non-elemental students had left, Mrs. Frone continues with her explanation as to what we would be doing for the next three years.  
"Over the next three years, you are going to learn how to do multiple things with your elements. While you do have other classes, this one is the most important to you right now. You never know if you could get chosen. It's my job to make sure you're prepared to fight if you need to do so. In this class, you are going to build up your ice powers to their max level. Whilst doing that, you will need to learn how to control the ice powers. You will learn about your strengths and weaknesses. Over these three years, you will turn these weaknesses into strengths. That's the gist of the things you will learn. You'll obviously get more details when we learn them but that's all you need to know for now. Some of you may never need this training but others might, and believe me, we are going to try our best to help you all. Anyways, we will start training first thing tomorrow. Meet up here so you can receive your new outfits. They are made to be freeze resistant so you don't freeze yourself or another classmate. Good luck elementals and most of all, don't die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Long chapter! This one took forever for me to finish! The last chapter only took me an hour and a half but this one took me over 5 hours! I did it in two sittings but I am exhausted. This chapter made me really frustrated because I found a small flaw in the original plot that I had to fix (which I did). The ending is probably a little sloppy so that's why. The last bit of the chapter was rushed and I am very sorry about that. There are probably grammar mistakes so I will try to edit this chapter as soon as possible. Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!  
> ~Pickle  
> [WC: 2087]  
> [Time taken to write: 5-6 hours]  
> Please tell me if something doesn't make sense so I can try and clear it up for you :)


	4. Chapter 3: Time Flies By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am going to skip regular school and just focus on the training so deal with it >:)**

****

**Chapter 3  
**

**[Iclyn POV]  
**

~~~  
The next day was similar to the first but also very different. Me, Lumi, Adam, and Colden walked to school together, as we always do. Instead of going into the same room as we had the previous day, we had to separate due to some of us being Elementals and the others being Non-Elementals.

As the two boys walked off, cracking jokes to each other, Lumi grabbed my right arm. I slightly winced in pain but quickly forgot it as I was pulled through the crowd of students. When we finally made it to the lecture hall, we found a few empty desks that we could sit in. Lumi let go of my arm, quietly apologizing if she hurt my arm. Before I could respond, ice magic was thrown into the room, hitting the wall opposite to the door. The ice spread quickly over the wall, slightly covering the ceiling and floor. I shuddered as I remembered my accident with magic a few days ago.

A cold chill spread throughout the room, causing most students to shiver as Mrs. Frone entered the room. Surprisingly, I was one of the few who didn’t get affected by the chill. I quickly noticed a difference in Mrs. Frone’s appearance. Instead of the normal clothes teachers wear, she was wearing a mostly light blue outfit but the sleeves from her forearm to the end of the sleeve were black. The black seemed to also cover her neck and the area from her knees to the cuffs of the pants. She was wearing a light blue cloak with her hood still on. The hems of the cloak seemed to glisten as ice was embedded within the fabric. She slowly took off her hood, revealing that her blonde hair was thrown into a bun. As she walked to her desk, small clanks could be heard from the soles of her black boots, which barely went past her ankles. “Now,” her powerful voice boomed, “Let us begin.” 

Mrs. Frone began to look around at her students, inspecting them all carefully. She turned to look at us and spoke up, “Today, we will learn about you and your personalities. We aren’t going to learn anything magic-wise because you need to receive your training outfits.” Mrs. Frone slightly looked down as she started to speak again, “we need to learn your personalities because that and emotions play a huge role in controlling your powers.” Once she finished, she lifted her head as her gaze shifted in my direction. I clutched the fabric in my pants, getting ready to feel all eyes go to me but instead, they go to boy. The boy has scars littered across his arms all the way up to his face. I winced by just looking at him, only imagining the pain he had been in. I quickly looked forward, remembering my own fear of being the center of attention. 

I slowly get lost in my own thoughts, thinking about how lucky I was to not get as bad as the boy was. I get snapped out of these thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. “Come on Iclyn. We need to get our outfits.” I hear Lumi’s muffled voice say. I suddenly realize I’m still clutching my pants. I quickly get up, releasing my hands, and follow Lumi out of the room.

After we go through the doorway, I stop and tell Lumi that I'll catch up to her in a minute and wait by the door. A taller boy finally walks out, head down while slightly talking to himself. I tap him on his shoulder as he quite literally, jumps back, eyes wide. 

“W-what? Who are you? Leave me alone.” he stuttered while walking backwards away from me. I backed off a bit to give him space before I continued talking.

“If you don’t mind me asking, did you lose control of your magic?” I asked quietly. Eyes still wide, the boy slowly nodded before looking at me with a scared expression. I quickly rolled up my sleeve, showing the boy my own scars.

“I had a little accident with magic a few days ago myself. Glad to know I’m not alone, well kinda glad. Yours looks much worse than mine,” I say with a slight smile on my face. The boy's lips curved upwards, forming a smile as he chuckled slightly.

“I’m Wren! Nice to meet you.” he held out one of his scarred hands which I kindly accepted with my very own scarred hand. 

I giggled as I replied, “Nice to meet you Wren. My name’s Iclyn.” The boy looked away from me and towards the end of the hallway. We both see that our fellow students were a long ways ahead of us. Wren mumbles something under his breath as he grabs my left, unscarred hand and runs to catch up to everyone.

As we get closer, Wren lets go and slows down. I fall into pace with his steps as we reach the group. As the group reaches the end of the hallway, we reach a rather large doorway that leads to an even larger room. The large room was made out of some sort of cement type solid, leaving the ground a slightly grainy texture that was similar to the outdoors. The mostly grey ground had slightly blue swirls that tainted the concrete floor. The room was all empty but I did see that there were two doors across from where we were standing. 

Mrs. Frone cleared her throat and began to speak, “I will explain more later but for now, go change into your training outfits. You should have been given a locker and combination for your lock yesterday. I will explain more when you all get back.” After saying my goodbyes to Wren, I started heading towards the door but right when I was about to open it, Lumi came up from behind me and opened it, scaring me. She just laughed before gesturing for me to enter. 

As we walked into the room, I noticed that the walls were filled with smaller, square shaped lockers. There was also a door to a bathroom type room that had showers lining the walls. I looked down at my paper and saw my locker number: 202. 

I quickly found it and saw the uniform. It looked like the one Mrs. Frone had. I changed into it, noticing that it was tighter but not too tight that it was hard to move. The uniform itself was pretty comfortable, the light blue of the outfit went well with the black that covered half of the sleeves, bottom portion, and neck. I noticed a single black dot that had been threaded into the upper right of the outfit, where my chest would be. I looked down and noticed my name stitched into the fabric on the right side of the outfit. I rubbed my thumb over it, feeling the bumps where the letters were embedded into the shirt. I looked up and saw Lumi finishing putting her outfit on so I walked over and joined her so we could go back into the main room.

Lumi wiggled her eyebrows at me as she pointed towards Wren. I rolled my eyes at her but couldn’t help but smile at her antics. Wren caught sight of us, well me, and walked towards us. For the first time, I got a good look at the scars on his face. Smaller scars dotted his sharp jawline. An older scar came down from the left side of his forehead down to the left side of his jaw. The larger scar looked to be from something different that wasn’t the magic accident but I decided not to ask. 

“Hey Wren!” I smiled as I waved at him. He smiled back and Lumi nudged me with her arm. I nudged her back as Wren stood beside us. We were able to talk a bit and get to know each other a bit better before Mrs. Frone called us for our attention. 

“Hello students. This is where training will take place. This class will have two types of days. One will contain training with your ice and the other will just be learning about it without actually using it. It will make sense later on, believe me, “ Mrs. Frone paused before gesturing to the ground. “This is not your ordinary concrete. It is normal concrete mixed with a special secret substance. This protects the ground from ice and from any magical accidents. The ground can still freeze but it will not damage it. A similar substance is used for your outfits. Using this, you will be unable to freeze a fellow student or harm them with your powers. There may be some training courses where you will not have any protection against magic. This will help you train. Understood?” Mrs. Frone looked at all of us before continuing once more, “Your name and a dot is stitched into the fabric of the shirt. The dot represents what year you are in. Your name will tell you who the outfit belongs to, obviously. Now, let’s have some fun with our magic and see what you all can do.” Mrs. Frone finished with a smirk.

“So,” she started, “How good are you all at making ice sculptures?” Lumi and I smiled at each other in remembrance of the fun ice sculpting classes they had taken in school. Wren looked a little nervous, shuffling his feet and twiddling his thumbs. Mrs. Frone quickly released some ice, making frozen platforms for our ice sculptures to sit on. 

“I am going to give you a topic or a question about yourself and you have to answer in the form of an ice sculpture. I would recommend not making the sculptures very big so you don’t overuse your ice. You are too early in training to be using too much at once. Now, your topic is family. See if you can sculpt your family. Help classmates if they need it and go.” Mrs. Frone assigned us as she stepped back, allowing us to work.

I started releasing ice, forming a portion of my mother in ice sculpture form. After a few minutes of sculpting I had finished my mother, I breathed in heavily as I started on Adam. He was easier to make because he was shorter than our mom and didn’t have as many details. I began to quickly work on myself, which was slower due to the fact I had to keep checking with Lumi and Wren to make sure I was getting details right. After I finished, I stepped back and looked at my creation. I frowned as I looked at the three of us, pondering over what was missing. My frown only grew deeper as I realized what it was, my dad. 

I slowly worked on my dad, pausing every minute or so to try and remember what he looked like. Everytime I tried to see his face in my mind, all I could see was the blank expression on his face that I saw him have when he died. I pushed the image out of my head as I finished the sculpture. I stepped back once more and smiled as I looked at my family. My Mom’s hand resting on my shoulder and my Dad’s hand resting on Adam’s shoulder. Their arms wrapped around each other’s backs. Me and Adam had each other’s arms wrapped around each other’s backs as well, faces filled with happiness. 

I look away from mine and see Lumi still concentrating hard on her own family, adding details left and right. She notices me staring and waves at me. I return the wave and catch sight of Wren, who seems to be struggling. I walk over to his platform and see pools of sadness in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. 

“You alright?” I ask quietly. He simply nods and looks at his work, “Need any help?” I question with a small smile on my face. He looks at me and nods once more. 

Wren takes a deep breath before talking, “I’m just struggling to sculpt my mom.” I was getting ready to ask why but he quickly continued, “A battlefronteer attacked and killed her two years ago. She didn’t even do anything. She was just going out to the shop and she brought me with her. They attacked her and I got so scared that I hurt the battlefronteer with my magic. I lost control of it after I saw that she had died and I almost killed the battlefronteer. That’s how I got these scars. I got the one over my eye that day to. A different battlefronteer cut me on the face to get me to stop and it hurt a lot. I still can’t get the image out of my mind, it will not go away.” he finished and looked over to me, tears filling his eyes. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He responded by wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a warm embrace. I responded by wrapping my arms around him as well, patting his back. 

“I understand how you feel,” I began, my voice barely a whisper, “My father died in the battlefront and I lost control out of grief. My brother snapped me out of it before it could get any worse. I’m so sorry that your mom died at the hands of a battlefronteer.”  
Wren stepped back, pulling out of the embrace and stared at me before speaking up, “I’m sorry for your loss as well, Iclyn.”

I continued to help him with the family ice sculpture. At first, Wren was tense around me but slowly, he started to relax as the time went on. The day went on as well. We all created ice sculpture out of ice sculpture and by the end, my head was pounding from the amount of ice I had been using. I dealt with it though, not wanting to go to the infirmary from overuse of magic yet again. By the end of the day, the pounding had dulled but still existed. I could barely focus on classes but I somehow still managed to pull through. 

I said a quick goodbye to Wren before joining Lumi, Colden and Adam on our walk home. Colden was the first to speak up.  


“Y’know, you two look dead on your feet. How rough were they on you today?” I blinked at him before looking at Lumi who seemed distracted by something.  


“We just used a lot of our ice today for stuff so we are pretty tired.” I stated, my words slurring ever so slightly. Colden nodded and we continued walking down the path. We spoke to each other about our day and laughed at the antics of a few fellow other students. 

Adam and I entered into our family’s house followed by Lumi and Colden, who were staying for the afternoon to finish homework. We, once again, talked about our day while finishing the homework and were able to finish it rather quickly. By the time Lumi and Colden left, it was almost time for supper so we went ahead and started preparing it. Just as we finished, Mom walked in. By the sight of her face, she was exhausted from another day at work.  


“Afternoon Mom.” Adam and I both said while putting the dinner on plates. Adam hands Mom a plate full of food and smiles at her. We all sit down at the table and begin to eat our dinner, casual conversation filling the room.  
time skip 

The first few months of training flew by. We used the time to grow our ice’s strength so we could use our ice for longer periods of time. All the students worked hard throughout the whole time frame and it had heavily paid off. We did the ice sculpture lesson again and no one broke a sweat. 

The day of school was the same routine, we changed into our outfits and immediately headed into the main room. Mrs. Frone stares at us before sighing and stomping her foot against the ground. All the student's heads shot up, most of them still half asleep due to studying for exams the night prior. The echo of her boot against the floor echoes in the room, filling the now quiet room. 

“Honestly, you all need to learn to sleep more. Look at all of you! You all are half asleep. I get that you have exams for other classes but falling asleep in them won’t help you out any. You are all pathetic ” She spats the last words out, annoyance filling her voice. The once tired-eyed students are now wide awake, surprised at the anger in their teacher’s voice.

“Today, you will start working on controlling your emotions.” Mrs. Frone eyed her students as she spoke, looking at each and every one of them.

Iclyn and Wren, who were standing next to each other, both shuddering, remembering their own magic accidents. Mrs. Frone gave us instructions, telling us to think of something that makes us very emotional. Some students struggled with this so Mrs. Frone had to assist them to try and help. Others seemed to be fighting their own emotions, trying to keep control. 

Wren was looking worried. Which made sense. He had come close to killing someone when he lost control. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, patting it.

‘You’ve got this.” I insisted as I slipped my hand off his shoulder. After a moment, he nodded and smiled. I responded by giving him a thumbs up. I return to my platform, a wall of some sort appears when I enter, most likely keeping any ice from getting out. I begin thinking of my father. I think of how much pain the battlefront and the battlefronteers have caused me and other people such as Wren. Anger began to bubble up inside of me as I could feel myself almost releasing a huge amount of ice. _No. I have to control it. I can’t let it escape._ I could feel the ice almost pulsing in my veins, ready to come out. But I didn’t let it. I kept it in. I smiled as I realized I had done it, only to frown at what I saw of my hands. Ice shards sat on my fingertips from where I forced the magic to stop. I flicked the ice shards off my fingers and was pleased when I saw that my hand was left undamaged. I turned around and my pleased expression turned into a horrified one as I looked at Wren. 

Wren stood there, head in hands, surrounded by a circle of ice. My ice begins to pulse once more, this time I can’t stop it from hitting the wall. I quickly tried to push it back down as I stared at Wren, hoping that he was alright. I stood there, frozen, I couldn’t move. I looked over to Mrs. Frone who was frowning in Wren’s direction. The wall wouldn’t let me pass so I just set my hand on the wall and hoped he could win control. 

****

**[Wren’s POV]**

****

Thoughts swirl through my mind so quickly that I can’t seem to stop them. I run my hands through my curly black hair and pull at it. I feel ice forming underneath me as I saw the battlefronteer attack my mom in my thoughts.  


I couldn’t stop it. It wouldn’t quit. It just kept going. I tried to think of happy thoughts and thought of my dad. He was still there. He made me happy, right? I could feel ice traveling down my fingertips, most likely creating more scars.  


Scars-. I instantly think of Iclyn. The image of her showing me her scars pops into my head. I smile as I remember meeting her friend Lumi, how excited they both were. _They’re all so close to one another_. I remembered her encouraging words playing through my mind. _‘You’ve got this’_ I feel the raging pulse of the ice slow to a stop as I take control of my emotions. I slowly lift my head up, examining my hands. They weren’t as bad as i thought they’d be but still had the familiar flecks of ice dotting them. I look up fully and see Iclyn looking at me, ice behind her. She smiled as she took her hand off the wall, giving me a thumbs up.  


I had successfully gained control. 

****

**[Iclyn’s POV]**

****

As I give Wren a thumbs up, he smiles and gives me a thumbs up in response to my own. I sit down to look at my shaking hands. They were shaking from fear and a minute of losing control. I sighed as I looked at them, flicking off some ice that had stayed on my hand. I began to pick at some of the flecks on my skin, surprised at how easily they came off. _I guess it wasn’t too bad this time_. I began to look around at the other students. It seemed most were already finished. I caught Lumi’s eye and I looked at her platform. Some ice was present but not as much as me or Wren. I was actually proud of myself for being able to control my emotions for as long as I did. 

Some students didn’t have any ice on their platform at all, most likely because they couldn’t think of anything to give them a strong negative emotion.

Suddenly, the walls were lifted. Mrs. Frone walked by each of us, examining our platforms. She stopped at Wren’s, looking at his platform carefully. She nodded at him, muttering something I couldn’t make out. I could see the short comment made Wren happy. Mrs. Frone walked up to my platform and like with the other students, she looked at my platform. She glanced at my hands, obviously noticing my scars. She nodded and muttered a “good job” before going on to the next student. 

After a few more minutes of this, she stated, “You all did surprisingly well for your first time. I know a few of you have had difficult pasts so this lesson would have been hard for you but even you did well. Those of you all who got injured, go to the medical ward to receive treatment. Tomorrow we will go to the classroom to learn better ways to control your emotions. I will see you all tomorrow. Those of you all who got injured, go to the medical ward to receive treatment. ” she walked out of the room, most likely going to her classroom to get ready for the next lesson.

I hopped off my platform and met up with Wren and Lumi. We all talked to each other as we headed to the locker rooms.

“You guys did great! You all had little to know ice on your platform.” Wren excitingly said, eyes wide with happiness. 

“Don’t talk about me Wren. You did great too. It must have been hard to take control but you did it! Great job!” I insisted while ruffling his hair.

“I’m glad you were able to win control Wren. I’m not sure about the full story of what happened but I know it must have been hard. I’m proud of you buddy!” Lumi said, patting Wren’s shoulder. Wren hummed in response, waving to us as he went into the boy’s locker room.

We changed back into our regular clothes and met Wren in the medical ward. He was already patched up and ready to go to the next class. Both me and Lumi got patched up and walked to our next class with Wren. 

The day was as normal as it could get. Tests were taken, classwork was completed,and homework was assigned. By the end of the day, all students were ready to go home. So, Colden, Lumi, and Wren came to our house and did what we have been doing since the first day of school, working on homework followed by chatting with each other. The normal routine followed for me and Adam as we made supper. Mom comes home and we all eat together. 

We continued to learn how to control emotions, getting better at it with every time we practiced. I was able to master it pretty quickly and tried to help Wren when he needed it. Wren got the hang of it too, surprising Mrs. Frone. The lesson finished and a new one started. 

One year passed and we earned a new dot on our training outfits, signifying that we were year 2.

We learned our weaknesses and turned them into strengths. We were all getting better, controlling our ice better than we were before. My friend group was growing closer to one another, growing inseparable. 

We learned how to fight using these ice powers, learned how to use them to attack an opponent. 

Another year passed and we earned our third dot. We were in year 3. Turning 13 was a big deal for many reasons. One, it is the end of your training. Two, it is the first year your name will be in the bowl at the selection. Being a 13 year old is both exciting and terrifying. Of course the Elemental Battlefront doesn’t happen until after the 13-year-olds are finished with their training. 

During our third year, we used our ice to the max. Mrs. Frone had us put everything we had learned together and get stronger. We learned basic survival skills that would help us if we were ever chosen in the Selection. Of course, these survival skills would be helpful at any time but they were mainly for the battlefront. 

We also learned the basic uses of weapons, how to use and make them. It surprised me that they were teaching us all this, I'm not complaining about it.

Year 3 passed by quicker than any year had. Training was over and we were “graduating” from it. We still had school but after this year no more training would take place.

“Graduation” was pretty much just like a miniature version of graduation when you would finish school at 18. From what I heard, it doesn’t take that long. Still, me along with my other friends were all excited for it. We were dressed up in somewhat formal attire. Our parents took pictures of us, some of them crying. 

“We’ll meet you guys there okay?” Lumi’s mom says while waving to us, tears in her eyes.

As the five of us walked down the familiar road to school, Colden spoke up, “It’s weird to think that 3 years ago, we were walking to school for our first day of training. Iclyn had just recovered from her accident. Time really flew by.  
”  


I playfully shoved him as we all giggled. Wren spoke next, “I remember how nervous I was. I was so scared when Iclyn walked up to me. People didn’t really talk to me but I’m glad she did because I really love you all!” 

“Alright now don’t get all sappy on us Wren,” I say putting my arm on his shoulder. I continue, “but yeah. I didn’t expect you to get so scared.” 

We all stayed in a comfortable silence as we walked to school. When we finally reached the school, we looked at each other and smiled. 

“I still can’t believe it's been 3 years.” Adam said to no one in particular.

“Yeah. Honestly, it feels like we should still be in year 1.” Lumi chuckled briefly before looking at us. 

I take a deep breath and take a step forward and into the school. The others follow, walking the familiar halls to a familiar lecture hall. 

Wren spoke up from behind, “So this is where it all started, huh?” 

“Yep.” we all said at the same time, looking at the benches where we would be sitting. 

I sighed before saying, “We should probably find our seats.” I grab Adam’s arm and pull him along to find our seats, waving to our friends as we moved. They waved back and went off to find where they would be sitting. It was fairly easy to find our seats in the back. Not very many students have a last name that starts with ‘W’. Before sitting down, we look ahead at all the parents. We find our Mom sitting next to Lumi’s parents, Colden’s parents, and Wren’s dad.

We sit down and stare off into the distance, not really knowing what to say. Adam, while hesitant, spoke first, “So, how hard was training? I can only imagine how tiring it was to use your ice.”

“Well, it was hard at first but since we learned ways to use ice so we don’t get tired so easily.” I respond quickly and quietly, only just barely loud enough to hear. 

Adam sighs, “You’re nervous aren’t you?” he says, without breaking eye contact. 

“Maybe I am Adam. I don't want to be in the battlefront. I don’t want to leave you and Mom. I don’t want to die. This will be the first year we are put in the bowl.’ I sputter out, some of my words slurring from how fast I was talking.

“I get it iclyn. Trust me, I’m scared to but promise me one thing okay? Promise me to never give up. If you happen to get selected, don’t give up. If I get selected, you better not give up then either because you know that I won’t give up either.” He says, squeezing my hand. I wrap my arms around him and hug him, my shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

“I just don’t want to lose you too.” I choke out.

“And you won-”

Adam was cut off my Mrs. Frone slapping her desk, smirking at her students. It caught the student's attention, just like it had 3 years ago. Some students started snickering at the memory, remembering how much it had caught them off guard on the first day.  


“Hello students and parents. I just want to say congratulations on succeeding to pass your training. After today and until you are 18, you will be entered into the selection. We have been training you to the best of our abilities to help you survive. Students with ice, I am very proud of each and everyone of you. You each surpassed my own expectations in your own way. You have truly gotten stronger whether it be in a physically or mental way. Thank you for the wonderful years! Now I will let Mr. Frone speak for the students without elements” Mrs. Frone spoke into a small microphone. After she was done she walked away from the center, taking her place in a seat. The students clapped for her and Mr. Frone took her place.

My mind wandered during Mr. Frone’s speech. Adam and Colden seemed happy to hear it which made me glad. I looked around the room and took a look at everyone there. They were all so talented in their own way. She hadn’t talked to all of them but she could pick out a few who she knows. 

I was thrown out of my thoughts as I heard clapping. I joined and caught Adam quietly snickering at me. I glared at him but quickly broke into a smile. 

The next part of the graduation was receiving our certificates. One by one, students went up as their name was called. I only perked up when I heard my friends’ names being called. Finally, it was mine and Adam’s turn. We followed our row down to where Mrs. and Mr. Frone were. As Mrs. Frone handed me mine, she whispered, “I’m very proud of you.” I smiled a toothy grin at her as I walked away. 

As we returned to our seats, I got lost in thought again. Before I knew it, everyone’s name had been called. Mrs. Frone released ice onto the ceiling, making a beautiful pattern form. Swirls of ice spread above our teacher and she nodded at us to do the same. I, along with other students, released ice and stared in awe as more patterns formed on the ceiling, each one unique to the others. Adam put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it while staring up at the ceiling. 

Excited chatter fills the room as the ceiling becomes fully covered in ice. The last 3 years had been loads of fun. We made a new friend and became super close with each other. I could only imagine what the next few years would be like. I began to worry about the near future but I calmed down after I remembered Adam’s words before graduation.

Yeah…

Everything will turn out okay...  


Everything will be fine…

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Geez this took forever to write! A lot of this is rushed so sorry about that but i was struggling to fit 3 years into a chapter! I had to do lots of pacing and such. This chapter is very messy and caused me many hours to make. It is the longest chapter I have written so yay? This is for missing a week :). I would like to thank my friends for pushing me to the finish line so I could finish this chapter. Also thanks to my ssau Discord friends who I talked to many times in the middle of writing. This story is far from over though! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Criticism is very welcome here (please I want to get better at writing).  
> **   
>  **There will be grammar mistakes in this chapter for a bit. Since I have spent a lot of time writing this, I am going to take a tiny break from some internet tomorrow. I will still be online at some points but not for the majority of it. I am going to spend some time with my family tomorrow so yeah :).  
> **   
>  **Have a wonderful day/night!  
> **   
>  **~Pickle  
> **   
>  **[time taken: 9.5 hours]**   
>  **[wc: 5714]**


	5. Chapter 4: The Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I literally don’t know what to do with this chapter so it’s gonna be all over the place lol**

****

Chapter 4

****

****

[Iclyn POV]

****

It had been a month since our graduation but it felt like it was just yesterday. I could still remember the smile on everyone’s faces after it was over. After graduation, we went to Wren’s house and ate together. We all laughed a lot and overall, enjoyed ourselves.

I grinned at the memory of everyone enjoying themselves, remembering all the games we played. I made my way out of my room and headed into the kitchen, where Adam was cooking breakfast.

“Mom not up yet?” I asked, getting out plates for us to eat the food on.

“She’s up but she had to work today. She wouldn’t tell me what but something happened and now she has to work harder to keep the job. I’m thinking either more people got the job or the Battlefronteers want to toy with us again.” he replied with a slight edge to his voice.

I frowned at him as I put one of the plates back up that would have been used by our mom. I sigh and walk to Mom’s bedroom, not surprised by the untidy bed. The bedsheets were half off the bed, as if they were thrown off. A drawer that held Mom’s clothes was still open, revealing a few shirts that were half-unfolded because of how rushed she must have been.

This wasn’t the first time this happened and I knew that Mom would come through the door later that night, exhausted from her job like she always did. I did as I always do and refold her clothes, shut the drawer, make her bed, and tidy anything else up that needs it.

I sigh in content as I walk out of the room. When I reach the kitchen once more, I see Adam putting the food on the plates. I sit down at the table and thank him for the meal. It was quiet as we ate for a long time but then Adam spoke up.

“I need to find a job.”

I stared at him in surprise at his words. I regain myself and respond.

“I get why Adam but what kind of job are you gonna get? The job Mom has doesn’t even pay her fairly. How are you gonna find a decent paying job at 13?”

“I honestly don’t know but I have to try. We barely see Mom anymore and I hate it. I want to help her out so she doesn’t get stressed as much. I’ll start searching tomorrow so i can help right away.” he says as he finishes his food.

Adam stands up and washes off his plate with what little water we have before returning it to the cabinet where I got it from. I nod at him, figuring he had been thinking about this decision for a while.

“Alright Adam. I do want to see Mom act more like herself again so I’m saying to go for it. Just promise me that you won’t overwork yourself, okay?,” I put my hand on his shoulder before continuing, “I’m going to meet up with Lumi today. We’ll stay out of trouble.”

“I’m supposed to meet up with Colden and Wren today so you two enjoy yourselves alright?” He smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. I hug back with no hesitation, enjoying the warm embrace from my brother.

I pulled away from the hug and went to my room to get dressed. I put on my normal everyday outfit and head out the door, waving to Adam as I head out. Before leaving, I grab a small basket that holds a few sandwiches as well as some drinks. I slip a light blue hooded cloak over my outfit, enjoying the cool breeze that accompanied the warm weather. Normally, I wouldn’t be wearing my cloak but it was necessary for what me and Lumi were going to do today.

I slowly push myself through the crowds of people and make my way to Lumi’s house. The progress is slow but I eventually make it there. Lumi is sitting on the steps in front of her house, already waiting for me. I took notice that she already had her hood pulled up from her own light blue cloak.

“What took so long Iclyn? Geez you’re such a slowpoke,” she got up and I could clearly see the smirk planted on her face. I smacked her shoulder playfully as she started walking away from her house, making me have to run to reach her.

“Oh my gosh Lumi. You and I both know this time of the day is when everyone is in the town. I’m so terribly sorry you had to wait that long.” It was her turn to smack me on the shoulder which gained us a few confused and annoyed glances from the other people walking around.

I could see why they were so confused. I’m taller than the average female my age so I look older than I actually am. Lumi, on the other hand, is shorter so many people mistake her for a little kid.

We both joke around as we continue walking through the main area in the district. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a small stand that seemed to be selling food and drinks.

I pull Lumi towards the stand and I see a girl behind the stand, serving drinks while others are sitting down and drinking the drinks the stand provided. The girl is wearing a white shirt that has green sleeves and seemed to be wearing jeans. This was rather odd, considering light blue was the main color for District 7.

The stand seemed to be pretty popular amongst the people and they seemed to know each other fairly well. As Lumi and I got closer we could make out a small argument between two of the customers.

“Listen, I get that Droothies are like a new thing or whatever but I personally prefer redstone soda!” A yellow and red-orange cat-like human says, crossing her arms in frustration. The cat-human was mostly yellow except for her orange-red cheeks as well as the tips of her ears.

“But Droothies are also good! I’ve had so many Droothie drinking contests with 1ac and Comet!” replies another girl. She wears a white mask with a smile on it, her light grey-blue hair barely going past her shoulders.

The outfits these two were wearing were odd for District 7 as well. The redstone soda loving cat-human was wearing an off-white shirt with short, tan straps going over her shoulders. The Droothie loving one was wearing jeans and a black hoodie.

“Hey Cinn, hey Citrus! You two fighting over redstone soda and Droothies? Why don’t you try mixing the two and see how it tastes.” The green and white shirt girl says while taking a sip of the hybrid drink.

“Hey Pickle! I need more pringle powder!” another cat-human says while eating the last spoonful of a light-yellow powder. The cat hybrid seemed to be fully yellow except for her ears, minus one stripe of yellow on each of them.

“Here you go Foop!” The girl known as Pickle chirps as she slides down another plate of ‘pringle powder’. Foop instantly spoons out some more of the powder and eats it.

Lumi and I find an open spot and sit down. Pickle walks over to us and asks for our order. I then notice the image of a pickle sewn into the fabric of her shirt. We both order Droothies and they are surprisingly good.

As we both finish our drink, I notice Pickle looking at us, a questioning look in her eyes. I feel a small burst of energy but not that much. I hear a few people chanting “chug” at Citrus and two other people. Guessing by some of the people chanting a few names, I would guess the other two people were 1ac and Comet.

I get up and leave my empty glass at the stand. Lumi follows my lead and sets her glass down too, getting up from the stand. Pickle comes up to where we sat and picks up the glasses.

“How much for the two Droothies?” I feel around inside the basket for anything I could use to pay.

“Droothies are free today and today only,” she smiled and sat the glasses down on the counter behind her, “Enjoy your day you too. Come back and see us!”

We both nod and wave as we walk away from the stand. The odd taste of the Droothie still lingered in my mouth as I tried to wrap my head around the chaos that had occurred in such little time. The people at the stand were unlike many people in District 7. I could describe it in one word, chaos. Everyone there seemed much nicer there though.

Lumi snapped me out of my thoughts by nudging me. I looked over at her and saw her pull her hood up, covering her face with a black shadow. I do the same as her and notice where we are. I look ahead of us and see a large fence, sighing, I climbed it. Lumi got over it before me and snickered at my failed landing. I groan as I sit up, wiping dirt from my face. I look around and see many, many trees in the area before us. The whole area seemed so dark and unsettling. I take a deep breath and walk into the forest, Lumi walking a little ways ahead of me. She suddenly stops and turns around to look back at me,

“We should stop here. It’s a good thing we brought a lantern to this place.”

I nod at her and begin to get out the food in the basket. I was slightly confused at her sudden seriousness but told myself it was the odd feeling they got in the forest.

“You see any cameras that could be watching us?” I speak up, looking at the trees for any signs of us being watched.

“Not that I’m aware. Trust me, I looked for ages yesterday and couldn’t find anything.” she smiled slightly and sat down, grabbing a sandwich. I grab one as well and take a small sip of the water we brought.

“So, the Droothies were pretty good.” Lumi says while eating her sandwich, an odd look on her face.

“Yeah, I guess.”

An awkward silence fills the area. I try to ignore it by eating but it didn’t help whatsoever.

“Is something wrong?” Lumi only pauses for a second before continuing to eat her sandwich, “Ever since we got here, you’ve been acting strange.”

“I don’t want to be heard,” she sighs at my confused expression, “There could be cameras anywhere and I don’t want to say something they’ll hear.”

I hum in agreement, looking around the eerie clearing we found to eat in.

“If you want to say something, just say it. We haven’t found any cameras here and it’s far past where people in District 7 go. Besides, we have our cloaks on.” I give her an encouraging smile as I put some things back into the basket. She returned the smile and took a deep breath before speaking,

“I just wanted to say how much I _hate_ the Battlefronteers and how much I _hate_ the Battlefront itself.” I was about to respond before a hand grabbed my shoulder, their fingers clawing into it. I craned my neck to look at who found Lumi and I and was faced by a cloaked figure, their face concealed in dark shadows. The smirk was evident in their voice as they spoke,

“You shouldn’t have said that little ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Muahaha I love cliff hangers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it! Sorry for the late update, I just got my Chromebook back like 2 days ago and finally got inspiration on what to write last night. This chapter probably stinks because I had no idea what to do with it but I got on the (kinda) right track.**
> 
> **Updates may get slower now because I am starting school :P. Anyways, have a wonderful day/night!**
> 
> **~Pickle**
> 
> **[time taken to write: 3.5 hours]**
> 
> **[WC: 2035]**


	6. Chapter 5: Shadowy Figures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **okay okay okay I totally forgot to post this on here but I finally did so yay! Sorry for the super late chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**[Iclyn's POV]**

"You shouldn't have said that little ones."

I whip my head around and almost scream but a hand is put over my mouth that stops me. I hear a low and quiet laugh as I smack the hand off of my mouth.

"Calm down kids, I'm not so mean I would get you in trouble. Now get out of here." the voice, now a figure says.

"I'm not listening to you. It could be a trap!" Lumi hisses as she stands up. I hear another chuckle come out of the stranger's mouth before quickly returning back to their cold gaze. 

I ready myself to fight using ice and Lumi copies my actions, ready to defend ourselves. I finally say something,

"Why the hell would we trust you?" I spat out. Lumi gives me a surprised glance but she quickly shakes her head and gets back in her fighting stance.

"What? Do you really think I would turn you in?," she chuckles slightly, "If I did that, I would get in trouble for being out here too. I would only get hurt in the end idiot."

I force my ice back down and relax my body, staring down the mysterious stranger.

"If you want us to trust you, then come out of the shadows already," I say with an edge to my voice.

I see the figure come forward and into the light. I am finally able to see the hooded cloak the figure is wearing. The calm I had before had immediately vanished as I realized the color of the cloak, it was yellow.

"What the hell is a person from district 6 doing here?" I ready my stance once again and release ice onto the ground. The person backs away just in time to dodge my attack. They release a ball of light and it hits me in the right arm, causing me to fall back.

I immediately grab my arm as it sears in pain. The person blows their fingers off and walks forward more. Lumi quickly jumps in front of me, and pulls out a sword made of ice. The person brings down their hood to reveal a girl with short dirty blonde hair. The girl herself is also short, shorter than me, and even Lumi.

The girl pulls out a small dagger and points it at us.

"You two don't stand a chance against me. You all look awfully young to be out here alone. It seems you both have graduated from training so I'd assume you are 14 maybe 15?" Me and Lumi look at each other and back at the girl, eyes wide. "I'm guessing I'm correct just by your reactions." I stand up, still holding my arm,

"How- How did you know? How did you know how old we are?" I stammered.

She looks at me and starts to smile but stops herself, "I- Well you guys look pretty young and oblivious to what is going on in the districts at the moment. The Battlefront is getting closer and you guys are able to be chosen this year, y'know that right?"

Lumi scoffed, "Of course we know! We just wanted some peace and quiet, somewhere away from everyone, away from watchful eyes that look at your every move."

I try to move my arm but immediately wince in pain. I suddenly remember how I felt that day when I was 10 again, shaking and feeling small pains in my arms. I trace the scars like I did 4 years ago and try to focus on something else other than the pain. I am pulled from my thoughts by Lumi yelling at me,

"-lyn. Iclyn! Oh my god, what the hell Iclyn! You spaced out for a few minutes! I'm surprised yelling your name worked!"

The girl stepped forwards and reached out towards my arm. I shrunk back slightly, not wanting to get hurt again.

"May I?" the girl asks as she motions towards my right arm. I slowly nod and she lightly grips my arm. I expect to feel pain but I feel nothing. Her hand starts to glow a light yellow. We all stand there silently, concentrating on the hand that's holding my arm.

Finally, after a few minutes, she steps back and lets go of my arm. I look down and only see a small scar where the burn was. My jaw drops slightly as I look at the district 6 girl. She wipes sweat off her forehead, seemingly exhausted.

"How did you do that?" I questioned, still surprised she helped at all. She chuckled slightly,

"You learn a lot after wandering around the edges of your district for a few years." was her response. I sit down on the ground and run a hand through my light brown hair.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked, my voice quiet, "We're from different districts."

She sighed and looked up at me, her eyes saddening a bit, "You two remind me of my little sister."

I look at Lumi and silently agree that we shouldn't ask. The girl looks at us and sighs, "She was just like you two, so innocent and happy. She didn't deserve to go into the battlefront like she did."

I begin to speak, "I- I'm so sorry"

"I don't need your pity," she says coldly, her sadness now long-gone.

Lumi starts to say something but I stop her. I speak up, "I just wanted to say that I kinda know how you feel. My Dad was in the Battlefront too. Trust me, my family hates it as much as you do."

The girl's gaze softens a bit, "I'm sorry. I haven't talked to anyone like this since she was killed. I'm not used to it but I'm glad I found someone who feels the same way I do."

I smile at her, "Well in that case," I hold my hand out, "Nice to meet you, I'm Iclyn and this is Lumi. You were totally right about us being 14."

She hesitates but then takes it, "The name's Dawn and I'm 17."

"You're 17!?" Lumi and I say at the same time.

Dawn muffles her laughter with her arm before responding, "I get it, I'm shorter than you too, calm down."

I was getting ready to say something when something of Dawn's began to beep. She double-tapped something on her wrist and sighed,

"Sorry guys but this will have to be my goodbye. People in district 6 have a strict curfew we need to follow. I hope to see you both again sometime." she says, pulling her yellow hood back on.

Lumi puts a hand on Dawn's shoulder, "I'm glad we got to meet you, Dawn." I nod and Dawn looks down, a small smile on her face.

As Dawn leaves, I barely hear her mutter, "Let's hope the next time we see each other we won't be enemies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OMG I finally finished this chapter after 2 weeks! I am so sorry about the late chapter. School exists for me now so I'm going to try and post new chapters 1 every other week or every 2 weeks. I will probably not always post on Tuesdays. Posts will most likely happen over the weekends. Have a wonderful day/night!**
> 
> **Just a quick reminder that you are loved and supported by people including me :)**
> 
> **~Pickle**
> 
> **[time taken: 4 hours]**
> 
> **[Word Count: 1207]**


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise Attack

**Chapter 6**

**[no one’s pov]**

Iclyn and Lumi slowly made their way back out of the forest. As they make their way past the end of the treeline, they slip off their hoods. They walked in silence, not saying a word as they walked back to their homes. Iclyn looked up and saw the sky. The sun wasn’t as high as it was when they first entered the forest. It was much lower in the sky, hovering above the treeline. The sun’s slight absence from the sky created a gradient of orange to dark blue.

Both girls were confused as to why it was already so late but decided not to question it too much. As they approached Lumi’s home, Iclyn hugged Lumi before heading back to her own house. The place was much less crowded because of how dark it was so she made her way back fairly quickly. As she got closer, she saw Adam sitting in front of their door, most likely waiting for Iclyn.

“Adam?”, Iclyn walks closer to him. He looked up and she could immediately see the worry that filled his eyes. The worry was quickly replaced with relief as he ran up and hugged her.

“Geez, you should’ve told me you were going to be gone after dark. I was getting worried,” he mumbles, still hugging Iclyn.

Iclyn chuckles, “Sorry, we must have gotten distracted by talking to each other.”

Adam lets Iclyn go and they both head inside. They both walk inside and begin to tell each other about their day.

**[Iclyn’s POV]**

Like we usually do, Adam and I ate dinner together without Mom. We sat in a comfortable silence as we ate. Adam looked up at me and smiled,

“I got the job I applied for. They said I could start bright and early tomorrow.”

I swallowed my food as a wide grin took over my face, “That’s amazing Adam! What did you apply for again?”

He pondered the question a bit before answering, “I’m a delivery boy. From what I learned, I deliver any food or drinks to people’s houses.”

I sigh, “I didn’t even think they let people buy the food and drink anymore. Usually, it’s everybody for themselves.”

Adam wiped off his face with his napkin and brought his plate to the counter. Cleaning it off, he replied, “Yeah the whole thing's for the rich people. I am surprised they accepted me so quickly though. And- oh yeah! The job pays fairly well for what I have to do.”

I bring my plate over as well and help clean, “Well, that’s good. Have you told Mom yet?”

Adam stopped cleaning before shaking his head no. I sigh and mumble, “You really need to tell her before she finds out herself.”

He chuckles and puts his now clean plate up, “After you finish cleaning, do you wanna play a game?”

I grin at this and put my own plate up next to his, “Of course! Which game today? Battle practice perhaps? Or just some regular old card game?”

Adam replies by chucking a deck of homemade cards at my face. I chuckle and sit down, cards in hand. We played the whole night until Mom got home. Adam told her the news and she was thankful for his willingness to help but also gave him a serious talking to about being responsible. After this, we all headed to bed to get some much needed sleep.

**[le time skip]**

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and well-rested. As I walk into the kitchen, I spot a note from Adam saying, ‘Went to work. Cya tonight! -Adam’. I already knew Mom would be gone so I looked for ingredients to fix some sort of breakfast.

I look at our food supply and sigh. There was almost nothing left, definitely not enough to make a simple breakfast for one person. Like the day before, I grab my light blue cloak, a basket, and some smaller ice sculptures for trading.

Since not very many people had a good amount of money, trading was the alternative. Families members who are elemental are always in good hands with their ability to create sculptures.

I walk outside and head to the main part of the district. I see Pickle’s stand still in action out of the corner of my eye and find myself smiling. Personally, I was glad her stand was doing well. The droothies they served were actually really good and found herself wanting more.

Shaking her head, she headed farther into the main portion where all the stores and trading centers were located. I quickly walk into one and find the ingredients needed. As I walk out of the store, I feel my cloak getting forcefully pulled.

Looking in the direction of the force, I see a battlefronteer pulling me away from the store. Panic rising in my chest, I push the battlefronteer away from me and try to getaway. I am quickly stopped by them as they knock me to the ground.

I can hear some of the ice sculptures break from the fall, each shattering noise making me wince. Still laying on the ground, I see the broken shards of ice all around my basket. Some of the food items, one of them being eggs, were ruined as well. I flinch slightly as I try to move to see the battlefronteer. They grabbed my arm just like they did 8 years ago.

I look up in fear at the battlefronteer as they pull out their sword, the tip of it almost touching my neck. I try to back away but am quickly met with a wall. I could practically see the smirk behind the battlefronteer’s mask as they attempted to attack.

Before they could, I knocked them back with some ice, their sword falling to the ground. Breathing heavily, I get up only to get knocked back down by the battlefronteer’s ice. As soon as I hit the ground, pain flares in my left arm due to me falling on it.

I hear a low and raspy voice grumble, “You really thought you could get away didn’t you? Don’t think I didn’t see you and that other girl go into the woods yesterday.” I hear him chuckle as he picks his sword up. Slowly raising it, he prepares to bring the weapon down on me.

Before I could, I hear the clang of a sword. Looking up, I see Colden with a small sword of his own pushing against the battlefronteer’s. I sit there and collect my thoughts, still in shock from the sudden attack. Before I knew it, I see Colden holding out his hand, obviously still in shock as well. I also notice a small cut on his face beginning from the top right of his forehead and trailing down to under his left eye.

I take his hand and get up and try to grab my now empty basket. As soon as I moved my left arm, the pain returned. Noticing this, Colden grabs the basket and any remains of the things I bought before putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Iclyn, are you okay?” his face shows concern as he asks the question. I slowly nod and take the basket with my right arm this time, leaving my left arm hanging by my side. Colden and I begin walking back to my home before he asked another question,

“Is Adam home?”

I shake my head no before saying something, “No, he started his job today. I was the only one home today.”

Colden quietly sighs and we continue to walk in silence. As we approach my front door, I set the basket down and unlock the door with the spare key I was given.

Immediately, Colden sits me down in a chair near the table, telling me to stay there so he can look at my arm. He leaves but comes back not even a minute later and begins to carefully wrap my arm with bandages.

“So what's this about you and another girl going into the woods? Let me guess- the other girl was Lumi.” he pauses and looks up at me, waiting for an answer.

“I- well- yes.We did go out past the woods to eat lunch.” I stumble on my words as I try to explain what happened. Colden’s frown deepens as he listens.

He grabs my right shoulder lightly and looks into my eyes, his own filled with worry.

“You do realize that the battlefronteer was going to hurt you right? In fact, he already did! If you hadn’t- no- just because you went to the woods doesn’t mean hurting someone is necessary but still-” he pauses and let’s go of my shoulder, “I don’t know you very well Iclyn but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. Personally, I see you as a friend and not just my best friend’s sister. Please, just please be careful from now on- ok?”

I nod my head, a smile appearing on my face. “I see you as a friend too. And- don’t worry, I’ll be more careful from now on.”

He leaves the room again to grab something else and I let my eyes wander around the room. They stay in the now-empty basket, which used to be filled with the ice sculptures and food we needed for the next few days.

Colden comes back once more with some sort of sling-like thing. With his help, I slip it on, allowing my arm to be propped up in a comfortable position. I sigh with relief, sinking down in the chair. I look at Colden and remember the cut on his face.

I jump up, motioning for Colden to stay where he was. Running into our bathroom, I grab some ointments to use along with a small washrag and run them back to where a confused Colden sat.

He tries to stop me but I quickly stop him, “Shut up and let me help you”

He stops and stays still as I clean the cut, blood staining the washrag I was using. I examine the cut, noticing it was deeper than I had originally thought. I apply the ointment and sit back in relief.

I chuckle, “You know what you told me? Yeah well, it needs to apply to you too. You seriously picked a fight with a battlefronteer? Who does that?”

He stares at me and states plainly “well apparently me”

For whatever reason, we both laugh at this. The joke, which wasn't really a joke, wasn’t even funny but it was at the moment.

We talk to each other and get to know each other more. We were mid-conversation before we hear the door open and look to see Adam.

“What the heck happened to you two? Wait no- are you both okay?” Colden and I look at each other,

“Yeah well Iclyn kinda got attacked by a battlefronteer and I happened to be close by and stopped the dude from inuring her more.” Colden motions to the cut on his face and to my arm as he explains.

Adam blinked a few times, “Excuse me- what?” he shook his head, “A battlefronteer attacked you- why would someone just attack you out of the blue?” I interrupt his rambling and explain the full story to him and basically get the same answer from him as I did from Colden.

After everyone had calmed down, we sat and talked about our day. Adam talking about how his job went, Colden talking about what he was doing before he ran into me, and me complaining about how we need more food now.

And that’s how the night went, us talking to each other, enjoying the company. Everyone was happy and laughing with each other as well. Everything was fine-

Too bad that won’t last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Oh geez it’s been like a month now, hasn’t it? I’m so sorry for that- I struggled so much with this chapter for some reason and I don’t know why :(. That was just one problem though- another was that my chromebook decided to actually die on me and I kinda need one for school cause y’know-. I got a new one and I haven’t had any problems with it just yet hopefully that stays like that. The last thing is that school has been stressing me out. I had like 6 tests last week and I still have one more (it was supposed to be last week too but my teacher moved it). It’s kinda been like that for the past 3 weeks.**
> 
> **Oh yes another thing! I haven’t been feeling like myself lately if I’m being honest. Guess I got sick last Monday (the 28th) and I’m still sort of recovering from that? Anyways, I’ve just been feeling really tired lately but I do feel better. I hope I can go back to posting one every 2 weeks. I’ll definitely say something sooner if I can’t. Sorry for the super long author’s note.**
> 
> **Have a wonderful day/night everyone! <3**
> 
> **~Pickle**
> 
> **[WC: 2155]**
> 
> **[time taken: 3 hours]**


	8. Chapter 7: The Selection

**Chapter 7**  
**[Iclyn’s POV]**  
**[1 year time skip]**  
Not much happened over the year that passed. My arm healed pretty quickly since Mom, Adam, Colden, and Lumi let me do almost nothing but it was worth it in the end. Colden’s cut healed as well but it did end up scarring.  
Overall, the year went pretty well. Adam continued to work his job, earning money for our family. At first, Mom was against it but quickly gave in after talking with Adam.  
“We’ve got to head back Iclyn. They're going to announce the special thing for this year’s battlefront.” Lumi stretches and points to the sun that is getting ready to set.  
“Yeah” I mumble. The last time they had a “special” announcement was 10 years ago. The special announcement was the reason Dad was killed.  
We part our ways to head home to meet up with our families. From what I know, we are asked to dress up for these announcements. We all meet up in the same spot as would for the Selection.  
**[Time skip hdddbfbfbvd]  
** We all gathered together in the large area. It was easy to see that many people were nervous about what the announcement would be. People were nervously talking to each other in hushed tones.  
“Alright everyone! I think we know why we’re all here.” the voices quiet down instantly. “I’ll jump straight to the point. This year’s addition to the Elemental Battlefront is-” the woman pauses, “The Elemental Battlefront shall arrive early. How early you may ask? The Selection will take place tomorrow morning.” She walks backwards and smiles at the crowd.  
Everyone stands in a shocked silence as they take in what was just said. I suddenly feel a small push from Mom as she leads me and Adam out of the crowd.  
“Mom?” Adam asks quietly. We get no response from her the whole journey home. As she unlocks the door, she tells us to sit down. She moves her hands down her face as we all sit, waiting for something to be said.  
“If either of you gets chosen, you have to promise me you won’t die. I can’t lose anyone else.” Adam and I nod. Mom sighs before heading into her room, closing the door behind her.  
“I’ll get started on Supper” Adam gets up and starts preparing the food while I sit at the table, head in hands, wondering what would happen tomorrow.  
No one talked much at dinner, just the normal asking if someone could hand them this or that. The silence was quickly becoming unbearable and uncomfortable. I grab my empty plate, put it up, and trudge to my room without a word.  
From my room, curled up in a ball on my bed, I could hear Adam and Mom talking to each other in concerned voices. Shoving my worries aside, I force myself to sleep.  
**[TIME SKIP]**  
I wake up from Adam prodding me in the side.  
“Wake up Iclyn. We need to get ready for the Selection” I still lay in my bed, not moving a muscle. “Come on Iclyn. I know you’re upset but we need to go.” I flip on my other side to face Adam and see a tired look on his face.  
Getting up and stretching I jokingly say, “You look like crap Adam. Did you sleep at all?”  
He seems to ignore my joke and simply responds, “No.”  
I shoot up in bed and glare at him. “You need to sleep Adam”  
He ignores my comment, “you need to start getting ready for the Selection.”  
He walks out of my room and I hear him tell Mom that I’m awake. I quickly change into my nicest pair of clothes I own. After doing this, I headed into the kitchen where Adam and Mom were already eating breakfast.  
No one talked while they ate. The silence was becoming suffocating so I excused myself and decided to go for a walk. On my walk, I see more people at the droothie stand with Pickle running it again. The usual customers were there, eating and/or drinking their normal orders.  
I head over there and decide to order myself a droothie to calm my nerves down.  
“Hey, could I have a droothie?” I ask Pickle. She nods and gets one out of the fridge. “Uhm how much?”  
Pickle smiles, “I’m letting everything be free today. People get really nervous on the day of the Selection so I wanted to help out with that.”  
“That- That’s really nice of you Pickle.” Pickle slides the droothie over to me with a smile before going on to the next customer.  
The droothie is gone in a flash, the sweet flavor still in my mouth. I relish the taste as I stare at my empty glass. The whole Selection had gotten everyone nervous and I could understand why.  
What are the chances I would even be chosen?  
I walk back to my house, pondering over what would happen throughout the day.  
**[another time skip]**  
The Selection is getting ready to begin and I can’t help but worry about what would happen. Other people seem to feel the same way as I looked around. Nervous chatter went around the area but was abruptly cut off as a woman’s voice sounded over a microphone,  
“Welcome to the 100th annual Selection for this year’s Elemental Battlefront. As you may have heard, this year’s battlefront is much earlier than it ever has been! That was what we chose for this year! Anyways, I’m sure everyone wants to know who is going to di- I mean- participate in this year’s Elemental Battlefront!” the lady said, obviously nervous herself.  
The whole place stays silent, “I will choose the non-elemental girl first,” she walks over to a large crystal bowl and moves her hand around it before choosing one.  
“Clarity Melancholy”  
The chosen girl’s face shows surprise, followed by a mixed expression of rage and being scared.  
“How would I be chosen? My father happens to be very high class in this district! He would never allow thi-”  
Her sentence is interrupted by battlefronteers grabbing her arms and silencing her. The woman that announced her name clicked her tongue in annoyance.  
“Clarity- you need to realize that while your father is high ranked in the district, it doesn’t mean anything to the Districteers or anyone else. Everyone is randomly selected and this year it was you. If you do not agree to these terms, we will not hesitate to eliminate you.”  
I feel Lumi, who was beside me, grip onto my arm, her face paling. I pat her back and squeeze her hand in an attempt to comfort her.  
The Clarity girl steps back a little and stays quiet. The announcer woman smiles and goes up to the microphone, “And now for the non-elemental boys”  
She once again pulls out a paper and reads it, “Adam Wanigan”  
Time slowed to a stop as I heard the name. I bring a hand over my mouth as I realize what was just said. My ears begin to ring when I hear a shout, “I volunteer!”  
My head shoots up as I realize who the voice belongs to, Colden. I see my brother telling him no and Colden refusing his pleads. What I don’t hear or feel is Lumi calling my name and shaking me. I’m snapped back to reality by the announcer woman.  
“Now what’s your name sir?” she asks with an edge to her voice and her smile obviously fake.  
“Colden Muyger” he responds, adding no other comments.  
“Excellent! Now time for the elemental girls!”  
My breath hitches as I watch the woman pull out a piece of paper, an amused look crosses her face as she announces it,  
“Iclyn Wanagin”  
My vision blurs slightly as I hear my name being called. I hear Lumi start to say something but I quickly put my hand over her mouth and beg her to not volunteer.  
She nods and looks down, a sad look on her face. I walk up on the stage and the announcer looks at me and chuckles, “Were you and that Adam guy related?”  
I look down and mumble a yes before turning away to stand close to Colden. He looks at me, multiple emotions evident in his eyes. I space out for the last name but hear a ‘Whittaker Storm” being called. The guy did not seem friendly whatsoever.  
Whittaker walks over and stands with us. The announcer smirks at us before turning back to the crowd, “This year’s tributes everyone!”  
I see the people clapping but my mind was too busy to actually hear it. All I could think of is that we would be in for a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy a chapter in less than two weeks? I would have had this out sooner but school has made me have like one hour of free time in the afternoon so I never had time. Anyways it’s out and stuff! I need to get some sleep so have a good day/night everyone!  
> ~Pickle  
> [wc: 1477]  
> [time taken: 3 hours]
> 
> smh I'm posting this late at night so I'll have to finish the messed up paragraphs later


	9. Update (not a chapter)

Okay, so I'm most likely going to put this story on a hiatus. I don't know where to go with these upcoming chapters and it doesn't help that I don't have time to write atm. 

Every time I sit down to write the next chapter, I have no ideas on how to continue. Until I get more motivated and get more ideas, this story will be on hold. 

The only thing I'm writing atm is something for my writing practice book but it won't be finished for a bit. 

Sorry to the very few who read this for having you wait for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> oof this prologue thing is all over the place. If something doesn't make sense, please tell me. I can clear it up for you! I will hopefully get to writing the first part soon! Have a great day/night! :D
> 
> ~Pickle
> 
> [WC: 713]


End file.
